A display system, such as a television, a computer, or other similar display system, may be utilized to generate a display of multiple video images, the images being generated from multiple video data streams. The display may include concurrent display of multiple data streams.
In particular, a display system may generate a main image and one or more sub-images. For example, a Picture in Picture (PiP) display is a feature of certain video transmitter and receiver elements. In a PiP display, a first channel (main image) is displayed using the majority of the display (such as a full screen display) at the same time as one or more other channels (sub-images) are displayed in inset windows. Thus, the one or more sub-images generally obscure a portion of the main image.
However, video technology is evolving and, rather than being simply two-dimensional (2D) images, may include three-dimensional (3 D) images. In an example, data may include 2D HDMI™ (High Definition Multimedia Interface) video data streams as well as 3D HDMI video data streams. (High Definition Multimedia Interface 1.4 Specification, issued May 28, 2009) Thus, data streams received for generation of images may be 2D video data streams, 3D video data streams, or a combination of 2D and 3D video data streams.